The diary of a mestizo
by milyqm
Summary: A normal girl, or almost that, with some supresas during his years in the secondary education. He, not so normal so, with secrets on the clan to which it belongs. The two against the family, the friends and the enemies.


" _ **A normal life is the best present that the human being can gain, the ignorance of not knowing what he lives in the darkness, what in the wait in each curve that we do, the creatures that keep watch and everything what few ones are able to see and to fight"**_

-Jen, you are going to be late – my mother spoke interrupting my morning pity.

-I am already descending!

I wore a wide shirt, my jeans worn-out and my all star, played my backpack in the back and went down the staircases the quickest thing that I could while it was putting my ear telephones to ignore the sermon that would begin in 3. . . 2. . . 1. .

-I seriate? Wanted, how many times I am going to have to ask to be put in order more, you seem a boy, how am I going to have a son-in-law if you dress so? – my mother spoke looking at each other from above to bass.

-Bye mother.

-It does not call his mother, I like in the way that you get ready – my father spoke when it gave the departure in the car.

-You only like because so no boy is going to go out with me.

-I feel offended by his sincerity!

It smiles while it was looking around, my holidays of summer had been good, nothing of rain when it was going to beach, anything of depressing things, the awful appliance had gone away in mine it finalizes visit to a dentist and, the best of everything, nothing of Martha Hudson. For my unhappiness she was the first person whom I see after giving bye for my father.

-It decided to assume that you like girls? – she asked while his shadows were stopping beside her.

For what bad girls are cliches so? Two blond shadows following it, do I seriate? Hello! In what century does she live. I forced a smile and passed by them. Secondary education could be boring, extremely, to be sincere, in the same way that I am previsibly a cliche, as well as Martha. I had always a bent (of a precipice) for Jhonny Mathews, he was not a player of the team of soccer, but it was so popular how much one, and donkey also, but his beauty was something indescribable.

-Hey J, are you hearing me? - Luna called me.

-Clear. How were there holidays? - I asked while we were walking for the corridor.

-Serious? My holidays were a disaster my horoscope he was telling me that there would be going to have the worst days of my life, well, nobody can say that he was missed. I heard. . .

She was interrupted by the deafening noise of a motorbike passing in the grass of the school. She stopped to knot few meters, the pilot took away the helmet and passed the hand in the black hairs. Oh God! The boy was a fire. . . and a complete idiot. Bryan Evans, the bad office boy of the school, he is worst famed between the teachers and marvelous between the girls.

\- Walker closes the mouth, you do not want the persons thinking that the shocked has soft spot for me, are not you? - he spoke when he stopped in my front.

There was almost impossible a white shirt did not dribble in the image of dressed Bryan under the jacket. God knows of what those arms are able. Luna put the elbow right in my belly making to me taking his eyes of the belly and glance for the face. Great mistake! The green eyes had the power of doing so that I seemed ready smashing.

-He is not so convinced Bryan, my focus is different - I managed to speak.

-Oh yes! Our dear star of the school. Does Jhonny already know that you are in love with him? To purpose, he is in the volleyball team.

The malicious smile in his face was intriguing and hateful at the same time. Open the mouth to speak something, but link it interrupted me.

-Speaking of the devil. . .

I looked backwards and saw it walking in our direction fastened the breathing while he was passing by me.

-Bryan, what did you walk doing the summer? - he asked while they were beating one in the hand of other.

-I knew a redhead. . .

Jhonny's eyes were straight for Luna that seemed extremely irritated with the hint.

-Oh not! Certainly I was not, it would not keep this idiot not even in a million years. We go for the room Jenny it is a great stereotype at a place only.

I gave a smile for the boys and turned to go out, but a hand was closed around my wrist. I looked at the owner.

-You are pretty without that appliance - Jhonny spoke and set my wrist free.

Not to manage to speak anything, as soon as I turned and walked beside the Luna. Jhonny was never I praised, in fact, he had never spoken with me any more than the good manners say. I tried to concentrate on something that Luna was speaking, because I understood in July it was not a pleasant month for the persons of aries.

 _ ***Break time**_ _ *****_

 _"Biology classroom. Jesus! Does anybody explain me for what do precise I to to learn that?"_

-When Walker was bored?

His voice in my ear sent a shudder for the body. Bryan was managing to be enough. . . inconvenient.

-Not enough to talk to you - shot .

-Oh yes! I forgot that I am not blond the enough one to be worthy of his attention. Excuse the nuisance.

For one second I could swear that there was a sorrow note in his voice, but, he was Bryan, and that was so impossible all that will rain in the August. My eyes looked for known someone and it found it to two distance wallets. Jhonny. The clear chestnut hairs were lightly in a mess and the pencil was running hurriedly for the paper, he needed to recover the notes almost it disapproved before even of the second semester to begin. The teacher announced the end of the classroom and the uproar to go out from the room began. The hour of the lunch was managing to be the worst, they were lacking three months for the dance of the first year and this was the whole subject that managed to be heard in the school.

-Who do you think that you are going to invite you? - Luna asked when we sit to the table.

-I do not intend to go, he was thinking in a night of girls - I spoke after drinking a little of my juice.

Luna did a strange face that I already knew, she was always doing this face when she wanted to be excused by something.

-Ok, what was? I do not like this expression - I spoke.

-Andy invited me to go - she answered.

-Andy? His Andy? Serious?

Luna smiled relieved and began to talk about as he had invited it. I was happy for her, though sad because of being at alone home, but nothing that a season of The Vampire Diaries does not resolve.

-Then, girls, what have you been planning for weekend? - Jhonny asked sitting between me and Luna.

Unfortunately, Bryan is his best friend and it sat facing Jhonny.

-Romantic comedies, popcorn, chocolate, swimming pool and feminine conversations - Luna answered.

She was trying to move away from Bryan, which was impossible since, knots two we were between them.

-Depressing – Bryan commented.

-What do they find of a cinema? - Jhonny asked.

Luna was red, more than her hair, and for the expression, was of rage.

-It forgets this double meeting, I am not going to leave with the idiot - she fired.

-And I am not going to go out with a psychopath controller - Bryan hit back.

-I did not speak anything of meeting. Jesus! You are. . .

-Hey redhead!

Andy spoke while it was kissing her cheek. Luna had soft spot for him to months.

-I thought in we did something before the dance, which it finds? - he asked.

-The best idea! They were planning just enrage to the cinema - Bryan answered standing up and going out from the refectory.

They put all the details right while we were finishing the lunch.

-You were very quiet in the lunch - did Jhonny comment while we were walking for the room - Did not you like the idea?

-It is not that.

-What is?

I stopped of floor and turned to be able to be of front for him.

-What is happening? - I asked.

-How so?

-We study joined to three years, which changed now to begin you speaking with me and with Luna? I remember you laughing at her with the boys of the soccer when she was fat.

-I was an idiot in the time and, I think that I realized how much you are made graceful and amused.

I looked at it suspicious person, my instincts were saying that I would be going to spike myself, but my heart was telling me to give a chance. They say that the emotion must always prevail to the reason. Well, who am I to disagree? Weekend arrived quicker than I thought, the days of the week had been so similar a few with others that I did not even realize when Friday arrived to night. Bryan and Jhonny were sitting with us in the lunch and Andy was always appearing to kiss Luna and to bring chocolate or flowers, they were really soft joined.

-Since I know that you have not any relatively feminine clothes it brought a few dresses to choose you, presents of my mother - Luna spoke while it was putting several bags on top of my bed.

The mother of Luna is my godmother and it has a shop of clothes in the center of the city. I breathed bottom and began to look at them without debating, I know that it would be useless. I finished opting for the blue with handle. He was light, it did not need bra (judge is!) because it had something similar with one in the part of the bust and was going up to the half of my thighs. I put on a black pump, I hate jumps, and I caught a hand bag of the same color. Luna was with a black, short dress and of handle, a gray jump softly and a black bag. The redhead put my hair in order in bunches that I already had, but, rarely it was putting them in order so perfectly and it made up me before ending being put in order.

-Jen, the boys was brought near by them - my father spoke from another side of my door.

-We are already descending.

Jhonny and Andy were talking lively with my mother while my father was shooting them with the glance. The two, since, Luna is a goddaughter of my parents. Our parents were friendly in the faculty what explains all the situation.

-It calms oh Cyclops, do not dirty the ground of the room with ashes - I spoke laughing.

My father smiled and relaxed a little, it was the first time that goes out with other persons besides Luna, consequently boys are included, my father reacted very better of for what I was waiting.

-I have touch of retiring? - I asked when we were leaving.

Ronald seemed to think about the subject before smiling for me.

-Not Jen, has not. I trust you, only join if it is going to arrive very late.

-When father was obliged.

-They are amused and are careful, you also Moon.

-I am going to have uncle Ron.

We get in Andy's car, he had insisted in leading to all, he said that it would be more amusing. The travel was super amusing, the boys were made graceful and they were making an effort in order that maintained I and entertained Luna. We were for food square so that we reach the shopping center.

-It will be that Jhonny is going to invite you for the dance? - Luna asked while we were taking ice cream.

They had been going to buy the entries, this was the only reason for which it links it asked about me that.

-I do not know, I am not going to create hopes - I answered.

-What films are we going to assist? - Luna asked.

I opened the mouth to answer, but, Andy was quicker.

-Twilight.

-The girl said what the girls were preferring, considering others in poster - Jhonny said.

We get up and follow to the line. A boy much soft was facing me while we were waiting.

-I think that he is in order to you - Luna spoke.

-It links who? - Jhonny asked.

-The boy in the line of the popcorn, did not unstick her eyes.

I felt an arm around my waist and faced Jhonny, who contented himself with holding tight the arm to my outline. It had an enormous wish to ask what that arm was doing there, but I was silent when I saw the smile of victory of the Luna.

 _ **"Break of time"**_

-I loved the movie.

-I hated the movie.

The irony of that was that I and Luna speak at the same time. Andy and Jhonny laughed at our expressions.

-Serious? Luna, the vampires shone, the girl without expression was cured of the vampire poison. The vampirism is not cured - I spoke defending my hatred for the movie.

-I know, but I was focused in the novel, they are soft joined.

-He is supposedly the most wanted boy of the school, though it is not pretty, and falls in love with a girl that nothing of attractive one has absolutely besides the rabbit teeth.

-I have to agree with Jen - Andy spoke.

-I also - Jhonny agreed.

-You are boys, they do not understand on the mind of the girls. You have to stop with this obsession in vampires Jen.

-I have no obsession, up to because, anything of good one with vampires was launched recently. Angels of the night and Blade were even legal, but nothing surpasses Drácula.

-I loved this movie! The clear first thing - Jhonny commented.

The conversation on movies was livened up while we were returning, Luna knew the classics so quite how much I, since, my father was assisting with us while our mothers were going shopping or going to a hairdresser. Strangely there were birds in the dark sky and I came swearing what will beat it of his wings it was seeming to set sparks free, the bird was of blue darkness and I had the light impression that his eyes were closed.

-At what are you looking? – Luna asked.

I had not even realized that I had stopped walking.

-The bird, there – I answered beginning to appear.

Luna looked at the place where I was beginning to appear and seemed frightened with what he was seeing.

-His wings... Are they setting fire? – she asked.

-I do not know, it seems a spark.

Jhonny looked at the place that we were observing and next for knots, he seemed confused. The bird simply disappeared, as if it was never been there.

-I do not see anything – Andy commented.

-Not even I – Jhonny agreed.

We ignore the small strange incident and keep on walking before going for the car, but my thoughts were still in the small dark blue bird and in his wings. We arrive in front of my house, Andy and Luna stayed in the car "dismissing" while Jhonny was leaving me up to the door. The situation was extremely disconcerting, if we were in a movie he would kiss me now, but in the real life that is embarrassing.

-I see you on Monday? - he asked

-Clear, even more.

He gave me an embrace and a kiss in the forehead before turning and returning for the car.


End file.
